User blog:Zacten/Bakugan Dimensions Special Offer!
Aention Brawler! As a thank you for being such a loyal brawler we are giving away one Bakugan DNA Code for each DNA Code you redeem during the month of August. Starting August 1st for every Bakugan DNA Code you redeem in Bakugan Dimensions, up to five (5) codes per account, you will receive one bonus Bakugan DNA Code for free! Add this summer's newest Bakugan to your collection today! Boost your attack with the latest Super Assault Bakugan, like Apexeon, Longfly and Cobrakus. Weaponize your Bakugan with the strongest Bakugan Battle Gear, like Lansor, Terrorcest and Battle Crusher. And look out for the newest core Bakugan, such as Linehalt, Hawktor and Rubanoid. All these and more are available at retail stores across the country -- hunt them down and add them to your collection today! Simply follow the steps below to receive your code - on us! •Step 1: Log into Bakugan Dimensions using your game account. •Step 2: Redeem your DNA Code in the nearest DNA Console •Step 3: Receive an email from us with one code for each DNA Code you redeem. For each DNA Code redeemed during the promotion window, one DNA Code will be emailed to the email address used to register the account with. There is a limit of five (5) DNA Codes per account and once the DNA Code is redeemed in game it cannot be used again. Any Code redeemed after 10:59PM PST August 31st will not be eligible for the promotion. DNA Codes are not exchangeable for other Bakugan. **Terms and Conditions Apply: Reward Bakugan DNA cannot be exchanged for other DNA codes either through Spin Master or at Retail. Reward Bakugan DNA codes ARV($0.00). Limit 5 codes per account. All accounts must be activated and in good standing. Offer expires 10:59PM (PST) August 31, 2010. Reward code will be sent within 48 hours from when code is redeemed in game. When you put in a DNA code a day or 2 later they sent you a email like this. Hi (Username), As promised, as a thank you for redeeming a DNA Code in Bakugan Dimensions, below is your reward code. Remember, once this code is redeemed in game it cannot be used again so it is very important not to share your code with anyone. Name: (Attribute)(Bakugan) Code: (DNA code) Just to let you know that at this time you have (4/3/2/1/0) reward codes remaining. You have until 10:59PM PST August 31, 2010 to receive additional reward codes for each code you redeem in game, with no more than five (5) codes per account. Still looking to add to your collection? Boost your attack with the latest Super Assault Bakugan. Weaponize your Bakugan with the strongest Bakugan Battle Gear. And look out for the newest core Bakugan. All these and more are available at retail stores across the country -- hunt them down and add them to your collection today! **Terms and Conditions Apply: Reward Bakugan DNA cannot be exchanged for other DNA codes either through Spin Master or at Retail. Reward Bakugan DNA codes ARV($0.00). Limit 5 codes per account. All accounts must be activated and in good standing. Offer expires 10:59PM (PST) August 31, 2010. Reward code will be sent within 48 hours from when code is redeemed in game. I dont know if this gose for everybody But the Bakugan I got from this are Clear Krakix,Clear Linehalt,Clear Hawktor,Clear Lumino Dragonoid, and Clear Raptorix di anyboddy get anything Differnt Category:Blog posts